King Power!
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Don't ask about the title... Story take place in the future.


Luffy bites down onto with juicy piece of meat, ripping at it with his powerful jaws. As he got the piece off he chewed at it hard as he glances around at the lunch room. Students hurried in and out of the room, other eat in groups at their table with some standing over them.

Swallowing the mashed up meat he gazes over to a table and sees Usopp talking to a group of his friends happily laughing and joking with them. Turning his head he spots the Kendo sword fighting club, in the middle of them was Zoro frowning down at his blow while one of his mates elbowed him in his side lightly.

Luffy turns back to his meal and digs in shoving in some peas into his mouth, as he chews on these he blinks over to Nami, the girl was sitting with some other girls, one he notices was Vivi, she was staring down at a piece of paper looking angry about something. Vivi patted on her back while talking to her with a stressed smile on her face. Suddenly Nami smiles and Vivi relaxes.

Licking his lips Luffy uses his folk to pick up three potatoes and forces them into his mouth. Along the walls were more tables and sitting there with a group was Chopper; Chopper was human and while he was the youngest in the whole school he stayed managed to make friends with those who were as smart as him.

Dark brown eyes narrowed to some more meat, picking it up he began ripping in again with his teeth making a mess of himself as the gravy and juices from the flesh ran down his chin. As he chewed the thick meat piece once again he turned his attention to another club, the history club. There was Robin with her head in a book, those around her also had their books in books and some were marking things down in their notebooks.

A new group wanders into the lunch room and he sees Franky walking in front of them, moving and swinging his shoulders like he owned the place; it was strange seeing him so young the same for Robin, who was about his age as well.

Luffy gazes down at his empty plate his heart hammering inside his ribcage, closes his eyes he turns his head over his left shoulder to sees the thing that causes his distress. Ace. His brother. Of course Ace did not know that he or rather she has once been his brother.

Luffy blinks over a little more and spots Sanji against the walls walking her friends, like Ace Sanji has also been reborn as a woman. He made him laugh at first but his laugher quickly faded as he realized that no one had their memories from their past life like him.

Growing up they were always there. He had grown up in a household that believed in reincarnation, so for Luffy it thought 'Oh so that's why!', and went about his life without asking many questions.

It was when he was eight someone else asked him what he was talking about, they did not understand when he told them he was a pirate. Luffy reasoned that not everyone remembers their past life or they there new souls.

When he was older Luffy wanted to know what time period he was from and found a lot of information about himself. He was shocked of how much of an evil person he once had been, it was no wonder that his crew did not want to remember their time with him. But in his mind's eyes he sees something else, these written words in the history books did not match his memories.

Sighing he stands and picking up his tray he starts moving towards the exit, he does not stare at them any more, there was no point; each of his former crew seemed happy with the life, with friends and loved ones, who was he to remind them of the things of long ago.

Placing he tray down on the rack with the other trays which held dirty plates, he turns one last time to look at those ones.

"Oi Straw hatter," A dry voice came from the doorway and he turns to see who was there, or though he knew only one person that called him by this name, "Are you done? We have a test next!"

"Yo! Torao!" Luffy greets with a bold grin, "What did you have for lunch?"

"Why is it every time we start talking," Law asks frowning at his friend, "The mention of food is the first thing you start with?"

"Because food is life?" Luffy says unsure how to answer as he tilts his head to the side.

"..." Law's frown deepen, "Anyway we have a test soon, let's start making our way before the mad rush to class... And I had sandwiches."

"What kind of sandwiches?" Luffy asks as he starts moving along side his friend, he notices someone else had joined them now, "Yo! Kiddo!"

"Its Kid." Kid states with a growl as he moves along with his two friends, his only friends.

"What do you have for lunch, Kiddo?" Luffy asks completely disregarding his words.

"...Pizza." Kid answered only because he knew Luffy would keep on and on.

"I had meat!" Luffy announces proudly with a grin so large with his eyes closed.

"Good for you." Law mumbles in a bored tone as he glances towards the once strawhat wearing youth.

Luffy simply grins, it was felt good knowing that these two were just like him; both Law and Kid had their memories, their crew also came to this school, which was the biggest in the Grand Line. Everybody was trying to get a place there.

"Do you even wonder why we remember our past lives?" Kid suddenly says causing the other two to stop in their tracks. Seeing that they were not following him he turns to look their way, both stared at him.

"Yes." Law replies as he stares at the man who was once his rival, "But not any more."

"Our time back then has gone." Luffy carries on from Law, "Its us in the here and now that we live for."

"..." Kid said nothing, he had asked this question a number of times and both said almost the same thing which time; he was glad Luffy found him, he was in a middle of a breakdown and then he appeared before him saving him; Kid known he was the same for Law, the former doctor would not admit this nor would.

"Come on!" Luffy says as he wraps his right arm around Law' shoulders and walks forward with him, then wraps his left around Kid. Together they walked like this.

"I came into some money." Kid said as he let the smaller male flops his arm there, "A lot."

"Bragging." Law said dully not interested in money.

"No." Kid says looking over Luffy's head to glare at the other, "I'm going to buy a home, with you two."

"With us?" Luffy said not understanding his friend.

"A water home," Kid explains as he turns his eyes down to Luffy, "Those ones we saw by the river side."

"Why?" Law questions eyeing up the old pirate.

"..." Kid turns his head to the front, their classroom had come into view. Luffy and Law the reason why. They did not want to lost this feeling they found with each other, they already was sharing a dorm room; the three did not know why they managed before they met again, they each kept the other sane and balanced. Otherwise they would have lost both who they were and who they was.

"I have no worries!" Luffy grins up at his mate, as they come to a stop outside the classroom.

"I don't mind continuing living with you after we leave here." Law at last says, with that Luffy's drops his arms and rushes through the door and into the room.


End file.
